The present invention relates to etching an etch layer through a mask during the production of a semiconductor device. More specifically, the present invention relates to etching a dielectric layer through a photoresist mask during the production of semiconductor devices.
During semiconductor wafer processing, features of the semiconductor device are defined in the wafer using well-known patterning and etching processes. In these processes, a photoresist (PR) material may be deposited on the wafer and then is exposed to light filtered by a reticle. The reticle may be a transparent plate that is patterned with exemplary feature geometries that block light from propagating through the reticle.
After passing through the reticle, the light contacts the surface of the photoresist material. The light changes the chemical composition of the photoresist material such that a developer can remove a portion of the photoresist material. In the case of positive photoresist materials, the exposed regions are removed, and in the case of negative photoresist materials, the unexposed regions are removed. Thereafter, the wafer is etched to remove the underlying material from the areas that are no longer protected by the photoresist material, and thereby produce the desired features in the wafer.
To provide increased density, feature size is reduced. This may be achieved by reducing the critical dimension (CD) of the features, which requires improved photoresist resolution.
In the etching of deep and narrow openings sidewall bowing may occur. Such bowing produces curved instead of straight sidewalls of the etched features.